Plush Waluigi
On-Screen Appearance Were here Waah TBA Special Attacks Neutral Special - WAAHant Side Special - Bird Box Challenge Up Special - Waluigi Goes to Vacation Down Special - Road Trip Waluigi gets in the Red Van & starts to Drive for a bit before Getting out of the Van Final Smash - Waluigi Plays KOSFX KOSFX1: YOURE SO STUPID KOSFX2: SHUT UP WAAH! Star KOSFX: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Screen KOSFX: I broke My Leg Taunts Up: You're stupid wah! Sd: OH MY GOD WAH! Dn: I got my Amiibo! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: You ones are sucks wah, go buy you're wah wah you're so ao stoopid waaha i gotta wahwah! Victory 2: I WIN THE GAME WAAAH! Victory 3: I AM THE KNOCKOUT CHAMPION WAH! Lose/Clap: I BROKE MY LEG! Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description '''Waluigi '''is a character in the SuperMarioRichie series. He is known for his appearances alongside his brother, Wario, and is said to have had many past occupations, one of which is him currently being a teacher in the school series. Waluigi is known for being a somewhat miserable and irritable character in the series, and can be described as lazy during his teaching periods. Aside from the latter, Waluigi is often smarter than his brother, Wario, and an adversary to those in gaming or competitive activities. His catchphrase consists of him saying "wah", whether it be before or after a sentence or just a single word itself. In some videos, he may be seen constantly degrading others, more preferably his students in school episodes, by mocking them after a certain failure. This mainly stems from his constant use of the word "stupid". During the arrival of Baby Wario and Waluigi, he is more caring to the latter than the former, but that shifts later on the episodes where he feels slightly vexed by their presence. It was mentioned in Waluigi Goes Missing, that his full name is Waluigi Wario. Later on, Waluigi meets Rosalina, who sooner or later becomes his companion. This makes his personality shift to a more passionate state, which leads to Waluigi acting nervous. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - I Hate You, Your So Fat! Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *He's Really Fast Cons * Symbol SuperMarioRichie Profile Picture Victory Music Wario's Victory Theme Kirby Hat Waluigi's Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Waluigi Pinball - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ending Music Lawl Food Chuck E Cheese Pizza Pawlette Swaps *Purple (Default) Trivia *Insert One Video